


Wandering Soul

by Skelly (KisuHat)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dadza, Don't trust Dream, Dream and Techno are sort of rivals, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, I changed some of their age slightly, Im not the best at creating monsters tho so I apologize already lol, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Nikki and Puffy are engaged, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil is trying his best ok?, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap and George are Dream's only friends, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), So both Dream and Techno are gods, Technoblade is the oldest child, There are new monsters, There's magic and cool stuff, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Tommy is the protagonist, Tubbo gets kidnapped, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, everybody needs a hug, tubbo is adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisuHat/pseuds/Skelly
Summary: Today was the day when he would finally get out of this place, he was so tired of the walls surrounding him. He was stuck like a caged bird but today it would all finally change. He would finally be free and run around like a wild horse during springtime. Tommy was ready to explore the world and see all of the magical places the older man had told him about.Or,, Tommy finally turns 17 and starts exploring the magical world with his brother, Tubbo. With lots of trouble stumbling on their way.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys important info here!!!  
> This is my very first time writing AO3 so don't be super harsh ;3; Also, english isn't my first language.  
> (I barely know how tags work, I still have no idea what half of this stuff if)  
> 

Tommy was a good person if you don't count the fact endless times he ended up offending strangers with his blunt humor. Other than that he liked to think that he was a good person, surely there were also times where he broke stuff out of frustration but I mean... who doesn't? He was often a walking disaster to the town's folks and spent most of his time in Wilbur's office getting lectured. Tubbo was often his 'sidekick' but he just had this innocence surrounding him which helped him out of trouble most of the time. If people only knew the truth...

They were nearly polar opposites but got along so well which is a bit surprising. Tubbo was a bookworm that liked quiet places, he was often found reading books about the discovery of magic, potions, and all of that witch crap Tommy could care less about. He still remembers the massive number of books Tubbo had once carried inside their home around Christmas and spent reading alone in their shared room for at least 6 hours. 6. Bloody. Hours. How can somebody read so damn long!? Tommy on the other hand wanted to explore the world and had a passion for fighting. Ever since they were little Tommy would daydream about exploring the wilderness and have a duel with his older brother Wilbur. Phil could be overprotective sometimes and he had his reasons but the main thing was that when they were younger Phil wouldn't let them leave his eyesight anywhere. Tubbo had been fine with it because he liked playing in the snow but it made Tommy frustrated. He wanted to fight anything that moved and breathed, what was so wrong about a little passion?

They had lived close to the mountains where summers were momentary and winters endless until Wilbur decided to move. Tommy had only been 11-years-old but was already smart enough to grab the opportunity so he moved with Wilbur and Tubbo away from the mountains. He and Wilbur were extremely close. Whenever Phil was busy training Techno or away at home, he would go bug the older boy until the taller groaned and paid him attention. However, Wilbur wasn't on as good terms with their dad as he was with Tommy though, it was tough being the middle child when there were 4 kids to be taken care of. He saw often his older brother trying to cheer up the old man with songs he had made with a guitar but was sadly cast to the side by the exhausted man.-

After moving away, they found a perfect place and named the land "L'manburg". They had set up their camp and started working on the housing, visiting smaller villages for supplies when needed. It didn't take too long for people to find the land and also setting up there, farms were starting form, housing looking richer and richer, stone paths being made and soon they were a nation. There were hundreds of people moving to their land and the word spread around like wildfire.-

This didn't information seem to please one of the gods, Dream. He was furious that this mortal had just walked to his land and decided to start a nation. Fortunately, Wilbur was able to convince the angry god about it by making a yearly celebration where people would thank the god by throwing a huge festival to celebrate his kindness. Tommy was never allowed to go to the festival but this year it would change since he turns 17! Not to mention he'll be old enough to get a "passport". It basically shows you are old enough to leave L'manburg alone without supervision and Tommy would finally be able to explore like he had always wanted!

* * *

The sunlight started to slowly burn through Tommy's eyelids which only made him groan in annoyance and turn his head away from the window. He was certain that it was not even that early, he would've heard Tubbo get up already if it was late. Peaceful silence filled the room, drowning both of the boys in it. The rhythmic sound of ticking from their huge clock at the end of the hallway sneaked its way to their silence-filled room. He felt so comfortable in the huge bed, sinking in the mattress, blanket just perfectly warm. Tommy never wanted to move until a cold realization hit him. 

It was Sunday!! And not any Sunday, the Sunday where he would finally turn 17-years-old! Tommy had never opened his eyes open as quickly as he had just now. He sprung up from the bed and ran to the calendar, confirming the date. The day was marked with a red marker and it read "17!!!". Feeling a burst of joy he basically tackled sleeping Tubbo and shook him awake right away. 

"Tubbo get your ass up!! I'm 17 today babyy!!!", Tommy yelled while gripping his brother's shoulders. The Moobloom hybrid, clearly still out of it mumbled a tired "Happy Birthday big man" quickly cocooning himself away under the covers. Tommy just rolled his eyes and grabbed a beige-colored shirt from his wooden closet. With the shirt, he also grabbed a classic pair of light brown pants and a thinner red cloth that he wrapped around his lower abdomen. He checked himself out on the mirror and fixed his hair since he would need a picture on the pass. 'I'm going to be surrounded by women if I keep this up', He thought with confidence and humor, straightening his posture. People always complain about his posture even when he's standing perfectly fine. Unconcernedly he grinned at the mirror and the reflection copied him with ocean blue eyes, he looked dashing if he did says so himself.

He was cut from his thoughts by his brother's slight snoring. Now annoyed, he walked next to Tubbo's bed and let out a yell, "Tubboooooo!!! Wake up already!" Successfully startling the other awake. Sighing the other rubbed his eyes, "Mmhmm... alright fine, fine. I'm awake." The brunette got up and slowly dragged himself towards his own closet. As he was slowly and lazily going through the clothes Tommy added, "You know, today's the day when I get my passport! You seem awfully uninterested considering that this has been our childhood dream to explore ever since we were... you know, kids." The shorter hummed thoughtfully, slightly struggling to pull a pair of dark pants on, "I am excited. You just had to wake me up in the most 'asshole' way possible. You remind me of little kids during Christmas." Which resulted in Tommy letting out his classic barking laughter and then apologizing after that.

The duo walked to the kitchen and saw Wilbur eating his toast in a hurry. "Morning Wilbur! Guess wh-" The tall blonde started with giddiness surrounding him. Only to be shut down by the clearly troubled adult, "Sorry Tommy, I'm really busy right now. I'm going to be late if I stay any longer. Congratulations on your birthday!" Wilbur hustled his stuff and quickly ran out. Leaving the two in blank silence. Tommy sighed in annoyance, ever since Wilbur was selected as the ruler of L'manburg he's been getting distant from everybody. He was happy for Wilbur but he also felt like he was getting less important to the older. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay big man, he's been getting busy lately. We can tell others about this! I'm sure they'll be more pleased and proud." Grin forming back to the younger's lips and he nodded.

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast Tommy had insisted that they ran to the photoshoot place. Tubbo still doesn't know how the younger had managed to convince him to run there but it had still happened. Tubbo ended up being completely out of breath meanwhile Tommy looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. The two had been the first ones to enter the place and the lady running it clearly looked like she has been waiting to quit the damned job for 20 years now. The picture that was taken hadn't even taken that much of their time. Even though Tommy had decided that it was the perfect time to joke around which had only pissed the old lady even more. After what was about 20 minutes they had the pass and now needed their guardian's signature. Since Phil lives at the mountains technically their guardian was Wilbur. Sharply leaving out of the building so they could pay Wilbur a visit before he got deadly busy. He tends to get busier in the afternoon and even though they didn't have any hurry, Tommy just wanted to mask a white lie to cover up his excitement.

Thoughts slipping away from his head as they approached Wilbur's office. There was frustrated muffled arguing in the office so they leaned on the wall next to the door. The taller hesitantly started, "So... should... should we leave today?" Nervousness lightly brushing the tone of his voice. He wanted to remain strong and confident but all that aside he was still young and inexperienced. He didn't know much about the outside world, only the tales he was told to. He knew that monsters merged from the grounds when it was nighttime or in places that had very little light which made wilderness scary in its own way. Many careless adventurers like himself have been eaten alive by zombies or completely murdered by the other blood-thirsty monsters. Once again his older but shorter brother gave him a reassuring smile told him that they would be okay. Confidence regaining back Tommy smiled back, "Thanks Tubbo. I know I make fun of you a lot but I'm still glad to have you as a brother." Laughter rising from both of them.

The Moobloom hybrid's flowers slightly moving as the shorter chuckled. Tommy had always wondered why flowers grew from him, "By the way Tubbo, I've always wondered. How come flowers grow out of your face and hair? I mean I don't judge but I just nearly never see anybody... like" He hesitated and thought about wording, "Like... you?" Tubbo stared at him blankly, not offended but caught off guard, "Welp, that was a huge mood change. Well... I'm not sure exactly, I've read about a tribe where I was possibly born. a Tribe that only consisted of Moobloom hybrids. I have no idea what happened to it. Phil never told me anything." Silence hopped around the room, none of the boys really knowing how to continue that sentence.

Their slightly awkward bonding moment came to a close as very uptight and displeased Fundy stomped out of the office. He looked like somebody had pissed in his cereal and then told him to fuck off. "Fundy are you feeling alright?" Tommy eyed the fox hybrid who turned around and yelled, "Do I fucking look alright to you?!" Both of them flinched, Fundy never gets angry, it has always been small frustration here and there so they had no idea what to say to the other without making him even more fuelled with rage. It feels like walking on eggshells. "What happened?" Tubbo concernedly asked. Fundy furrowed his eyebrows took a deep breath to calm himself down and coldly muttered 'Don't worry about it' leaving the two in pondering silence... again.

"Did you two need anything?" Wilbur asked with his normal voice, clearly more calm than Fundy had been. Both of the brothers turned around to face the speaking male, looking at each other then back at Wilbur, ignoring what just happened. "YEAH, I need your fucking signature on this shit bitch!" Tommy grinned and proudly shoved the pass on top of other papers that were laying on his table. Wilbur looked at the pass proudly and ruffled his younger brother's hair, "I'm very proud of you Tommy". Tubbo noticed the starts behind Tommy's eyes as Wilbur said that, they truly were super close. 

Wilbur signed the pass and gave it to his shorter brother, "Tell me when you are leaving so I can come to say goodbye." Tommy playfully poked his tongue out with a grin and crossed his arms, "Will do, old man." 

* * *

It was midday and both Tommy and Tubbo had already packed everything. The Moobloom hybrid desperately tried to recheck everything as many times as possible trying not to look nervous. Well, both of them were nervous but also had a burning excitement in their chest. After many years of boring classes where Tommy had fallen asleep in they would be finally free from this birdcage. Puffy entered their shared room and surprise hugged the brothers with a tight hug, "Oh you two are growing so quick! I didn't think this day would come so soon! I'm so proud!" She ruffled their hair and gave them her 'mom smile'. "You two better return alive or I'm gonna go crazy! So, Tubbo, take care of Tommy. He can be reckless sometimes as you know." which earned a small annoyed, 'What the fuck man' from the blond and a burst of slight laughter from the other. "Don't worry I will make sure he stays out of trouble" Tubbo assured. He also noticed a ring on Puffy's hand that hasn't been there before, "Oh... I didn't know you had a special someone? Who is it?" he blurted out with curiosity. Puffy looked at the ring and gave a blushy smile, "It's Nikki. We are engaged, soon married" Tommy's and Tubbo's jaws went agape, how come they hadn't noticed!? Tommy feeling slightly embarrassed for not noticing earlier, "Oh- I mean congratulations I suppose. We are probably not here during the wedding though...". She nodded and said, "I know, but if you can send me some letters from your adventures it will be enough!" 

The trio continued to chat until Tommy checked the time and realized that it was time to go now. After doing some extra checking they left the house. Both of the boys carried huge backpacks that looked and probably were heavy. Walking on the smooth stone path with Puffy they saw other townsfolks wave at them as they were approaching the huge main gate. Sun was brighter than ever and it was smiling down upon the two youngsters. The wind was just as perfect too, it gently fanned their face, filling both of them with excitement the closer they got. Friends and family were waiting for the boys, all of them wearing a fond smile. Eret, Fundy, Quackity, Niki, Jack, and Wilbur were standing in a line so each of them could say goodbye in their own way. 

Eret was first in the line and told the boys to be careful and watch out for raiders when visiting small villages. Small villages that were in the middle of the wilderness didn't usually get the help in time so they had to defend the village with iron guardians and their bare hands so it was dangerous to stay a long time in one. Next up were Quackity and Fundy who both jokingly said to scam other people which caused Tommy's eyes to fill with determined evilness. Those same type of eyes he has when he pulls up one of his pranks. Niki and Jack offered some food and snacks for them and wished them good luck for their journey. Last but definitely not least was Wilbur who just pulled the two in a warm hug, "I'm so proud of you two. Be back soon" The older pulled away from the hug and wiped a tear that was rolling down his cheek. Tommy chuckled, "C'mon Wilbur, you aren't usually this emotional. We'll be back sooner than you think" Dark haired male hummed in agreement. It was a bittersweet moment, the boys would soon be adults and return wiser and older. He wanted to believe that Tommy would be okay. "Write letters for me too, I need to know how the adventure is going. Keep in mind that I'll always be here and you are allowed to come back anyti-" He was cut off by Tommy, "Wilbur. Trust me. I've got this" His voice sounded genuine and pure. Tubbo nodded in agreement which caused Wilbur to grin and sigh, "Alright. I will let you two go now. OPEN THE GATE!!" a Huge lever on the wall was pulled down on the command and the main gate creaked open. Tommy's and Tubbo's faces lit up as the sun sneaked its way through the open gate. 

The boys began walking out of the walled-up place that they had found and called their own. The place of golden memories and emancipation. They would be back soon but now they would head-on and explore the mysterious world. Tommy turned his head back as he walked out and saw multiple people waving hands at them and yelling 'Bye!' and 'Take care!!' Tubbo waved back as he started walking on the path of dirt and grass. Tommy chimed in, "Goodbye everybody we'll be back soon!! The town will fucking hear about the big man Tommy!!" 

As the boys were getting further away and the gate was closed both of the boys felt the anxiety and bittersweetness sneak away. This would be a new chapter in their life that they would tell others. 

> **This would be a brand new start for the young brothers!**


	2. I. The adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo find an old campsite and decide to stay there for the night that is slowly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I tried my best to write this one quick, I still have no idea how this shiz works but I'll figure it out soon :)!

Tommy groaned, his legs were starting to burn from the walking. He clearly hadn't thought about all of the endless walking he would be doing this journey. It almost gave him shivers just thinking about how many miles he would be still walking. They were just starting goddammit! He constantly had to empty his hiking boots from the small but very annoying pebbles and it was taking a toll on him. His heavy backpack was mocking his now weakened shoulders and threatening to push him to the ground with its weight. Tubbo wasn't looking much better, with shorter legs it was hard to keep up with Tommy. Not to mention he was physically weaker, the boy was in desperate need of a break.

  
They had been walking for 7 hours straight now and it was slowly getting darker, not yet but slowly. "Oh my fucking gooooddd!!! How long 'til we find the nearest campsite" Tommy finally yelled in annoyance. Tubbo just sighed tiredly, "I told you we should've settled for the one that we went past 3 hours ago!" Now feeling just as annoyed by his brother's complaints. Tommy lightly bit his cheek, he knew it was his fault for pushing them to carry on but he refused to admit it, "Well I didn't know it would be taking so fucking long!" Now frustratingly kicking the rocks on the path. He picked one up and let out an angry yell and threw it hard at the distant bushes. The thought of possibly hitting someone or something hadn't really crossed his mind at all but it did after he heard a sound between yelp and whine. Both of the boys jumped and froze their attention completely on the now slightly moving bush. The creature that jumped out of there was a tiny grey puppy, or at least it looked like one. "Aww! Look, Tommy! It's a tiny puppy... c'mere Lil' guy," Tubbo slowly approached and made grabby hands towards it. The puppy clearly looked scared and quickly ran off with Tubbo's panicked 'No, wait! Aww...'. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, 'what was even a puppy doing in the wilderness like this?'. 

The realization hit him a tad too late. a Very displeased mother wolf with the rest of the pack was approaching them from the same direction the puppy had run to. This... this was going to be a problem. The boys slowly backed away from the growling pack of hungry wolves. Saliva dripping from their jaws as they showed their very sharp white teeth. Tommy drew his sword from his back with shakey hands and let out a focused breath, they knew that the wolves would attack them even if they stood their ground so they would need to flee, quickly. Tubbo gulped and also grabbed his crossbow, ready to take the shot towards the alpha. They needed to damage the alpha and run away so the pack would be slightly confused about whether to chase their prey or not.   
"Okay Tubbo, I count to three and you shoot the alpha wolf with the poison arrow and we make a run for it yeah? Do you know which one is the alpha?", Tommy shook as he was in a fighting position with his sword, ready to slash if needed. Tubbo nodded and aimed carefully towards the alpha. One of the wolves suddenly jumped towards Tubbo which caused Tommy to swing his sword and yell out "3!!". Tubbo, clearly not ready because he expected Tommy to count, stumbled slightly with the shot and let the arrow fly through the alpha wolf's ribs. The wolf let out a loud painful sound which caused the entire pack to stop dead in the tracks. Tommy saw this as an opportunity to flee and let out his biggest yell, "NOW, FUCKING RUNN!!! FOLLOW ME!"  
He grabbed Tubbo's hands and yanked him as he took the run for it. Tubbo stumbled slightly but instantly caught up to his pace. Adrenaline pumping through their veins as they took quick steps. They ran deeper into the forest, Tommy knew it was a dumb decision knowing that the huge roots of spruce trees peaking from the ground would be a problem in walking but that was the future Tommy's problem. Right now they had to escape a pack of wolfs and the forest had great hiding places. The only problem being that the wolves have better noses than them. 

  
After running for who knows how long he saw that they weren't chased anymore if they even were chased in the first place. Tubbo straight up collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to fill his burning lungs with air. Tommy was also completely out of breath and was leaning on a tall spruce tree for support, "Tubbo... we... have.. to move" Tommy said between his heavy breaths. He only got a tired groan as an answer. "Tubbo get your ass up, we need to go NOW! We are in the middle of the forest, who knows when we will be out of here and the night is closing! Do you have any idea how dangerous forests are during nighttime!?" That seemed to work on the older as he got up from the ground and dusted his now dirty clothes. The shorter took out his map and started looking through it to see what they would be approaching next. "Hey Tommy, somewhere here should be an old campsite. It's near some shorter mountains so maybe we can check those out too?" Tommy nodded and started following Tubbo who had already started walking towards the direction of the campsite. 

The crows on the trees cawed loudly through the quiet forest as the two travelers stumbled upon the campsite. The trees hummed with wind telling tales of the unknown. All of this was magical in its own way. The ability to be in complete silence in the middle of nature, not really Tommy's cup of tea but he enjoyed the change in environment nonetheless. Tubbo on the other hand looked like he was having a blast, he really enjoyed the quietness nature offered him. "You seem awfully quiet, are you okay, big man?" Tubbo suddenly cut his thoughts. Tommy let out a surprised 'Oh' sound before answering completely, "I mean yeah... I guess it's nicely quiet in its own way. Sometimes people need some peace and quiet to gain their energy- I don't know, I don't know where I was going with that". Tubbo chuckled and nodded understandingly and took off his backpack. He had never felt more satisfied to have his backpack off as he stretched his now finally free shoulders and legs. Tommy also tossed his own next to Tubbo and slumped on the grass carpet that was probably crawling full with tiny bugs but he was way too tired to care right now.

They now had to light up the area surrounding the camp and apply the bad-smelling mushroom slimy mucus to the bark of the spruces so it would keep the walking dead and other monsters away. Travelers often called it 'Mobshroom' and it was commonly used to keep uninvited visitors from campsites and are also applied in the edges of villages. It is told that there is a huge mushroom forest where it's found more but he has no idea where it's located. Its existence already sounds like an awful joke but at the same time there were cloudbirds, pegasus' and hundreds of weird species too so he really couldn't be completely sure. It is unknown why it keeps the monsters away but who cares, it helps and doesn't have side effects and that was enough to not make Tommy question it. The only reason why they haven't really encountered any weird creatures is that Wilbur purposely chose a place for L'manburg that would have fewer magical creatures around the country. If there are many kinds of creatures dancing around the country it brings evil witches and scammers to the country. Magic is banned in L'manburg for a reason.

The slowly distant footsteps were probably Tubbo's who was currently applying the mobshroom and lighting up some torches. He really should get up and help his exhausted brother but his eyes felt so droopy and the grass was really comfy. Man, even though exploring has its downsides he sure as hell felt free for once. The footsteps returned to the camp and the wooden bench near that campfire creaked grimly as it was sat on. "You still up, big man?" Tubbo yawned as he sparked a light in the campfire. The flame lit up engagingly, offering a warm invitation to come closer. Tommy yawned, clearly influenced by Tubbo's yawning, "Yeah, just... really fucking tired. Do we have anything to eat? My stomach is killing me". Tubbo helped him get up and opened his backpack, shoved his hand inside it searching for a while, and took out some canned food. _'Yuck, that shit looks fucking nasty. I bet it's fed to cats or dogs'_ Tommy bitterly thought but accepted the food and fork without complaints. 

The duo munched on the food and hydrated, feeling really thirsty after the hellish run. It had already gotten really dark but since the mobshroom was applied none of the monsters were nearby. "Which -yawn- which one of us should keep the watch for the night?" Tubbo mumbled, emptily looking at the fire trying to save energy in case he had to take the watch. Tommy stretched, "Eh, I'll do it. You're more of an early bird so I'll wake you up early in the morning". Tubbo nodded and walked to their set up sleeping bags on the old spruce logs that were neatly made into a floor. With nothing but a moss roof on top of him, Tubbo fell asleep.

* * *

The night was going pretty well, soon it would be his turn to sleep and he would feel great afterwards. He added some more of Tubbo's gathered woods in the campfire and stretched his hands towards the fire. Feeling the warmness of it lick his hands. It wasn't that cold but he knew that if they traveled really long North they would face the cold, deadly mountains where he and Tubbo had lived when they were just tiny kids. He wasn't sure where to go from here, they would probably explore the mountain in the morning that Tubbo had pointed out earlier. He closed his eyes and felt the wind brush his hair, he wondered if he was going to make it alive after this journey. If he did he would have one hell of a party for sure. It was scary to think that any moment could be your last so he wanted to live his life without regrets even though there were many things he regretted.

_Crack_

_'What... the hell was that,'_ His eyes shot open as he scanned his surroundings. The grip on his sword tightened and he could feel his heartbeat rising in alarm. He prayed for the lord that Tubbo had actually put the mobshroom carefully everywhere, they could NOT afford to run away right now. His senses were going haywire, every slight sound startled him and his breathing quickened. He should've expected this from their first night. a Weird bunny creature jumped from behind the trees. It was sniffing the air and looked at Tommy with curious eyes. Now that it had jumped in front of the light Tommy could get a better look at what he was staring at. It seemed like a normal bunny but its normal soft 'bunny' legs were replaced with feet that could be most described as 'Eagle's feet'. Its sharp claws on the front legs made it a great climber. The 'bunny' was like a 5-year-old's drawing came to life and it was the most disturbing shit Tommy had seen. He would need to mentally prepare himself for even weirder creatures as they were slowly furthering away from L'manburg. "What the FUCK are you!?" Tommy yelled at the curious bunny creature. The bunny, startled from the sudden yell let out an ear ringing screech that would definitely wake up the dead, no pun intended.

Tubbo, who had woken up from the screech, hands on his ears trying to shield his way-better hearing from being taken away from him, "W-what huh, are we being attacked? What was that?" He looked at the blond and then at the weirdly mutated rabbit, then back to blond and back to the rabbit. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Tommy. That's a Harrbit. What are you doing with it? Are you trying to wake up the dead?" Tommy turned his head towards now, the annoyed moobloom hybrid, "It's a fucking what now?!" Only to be aggressively shushed by the other, "Be quiet, if the monsters are close then we could at least be quiet. Keep in mind that even though they avoid the smell of mobshroom they'll still come and take a lovely visit if they are sure that here's food." Tommy rolled eyes and muttered an apology to his, now going back to sleep, brother. The Harrbit let out a weirdly humanoid bark and ran away not really interested in the boys anymore.

* * *

The rest of the night went well, 4 hours later he had woken up Tubbo to take the watch while he slept. Around 9 am he woke up to the smell of mushroom stew. Tommy opened up his eyes and saw his brother cooking some stew for them in the tiny pot he had carried with him. Tubbo was a better cook than him so he would need to hunt animals for him since that was his strong point. Tubbo noticed the blond staring at him with half-shut eyes, "Morning big man, you want some mushroom stew? I had time to pick up some delicious mushrooms while you slept." He took a spoonful to his mouth and let out a very pleased sound and shoved even more of it in his mouth, "This is sooooo gooooodd! Tommy, come on grab some of this, you won't regret it!" Tommy pushed himself up and lazily walked to the campfire and was immediately given a wooden plate filled with the stew and a wooden spoon. He took a sip and Tubbo wasn't wrong for sure. It tasted super delicious. It reminded him of Niki's homemade mushroom stew that she would always give him, Wilbur and Tubbo. "You're right, this is pretty fucking good," Tommy said mouthful almost choking on it which caused Tubbo to laugh. 

The brunette took the map out again and analyzed it, "So should we explore the mountains today? Any ideas?" Tommy gulped and ate rest of the soup, "Yeah, we could return here for the night again and then keep on going." Tubbo nodded agreeing and pointed a small marked dot on the map that was next to the smaller mountains, "We are here right now and we want to explore this area. I heard that over here -He points at the line that wasn't located far- should be a cave. Wanna investigate?" Tommy grinned and put his plate back away after washing it with water, "Hell yeah dude!" 

After finishing packing the smaller backpacks the boys took off, making sure to return back to the campsite later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UAUAU Thank you all for reading this :]!! The story will get interesting later


	3. II. The cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo explores an old cave that was used many years ago as a mineshaft.

Tommy leaped on top of the huge rocks after the duo left the camp. There were a lot of huge mossy rocks everywhere as they were approaching slowly but surely the mountains. To be honest with Tubbo's pace he'd doubt they would even get there during the day! The shorter kept squatting down on some random herbs or flowers and picked them up so he could "experiment" with them later. Tommy finally groaned, "Tubbo, god! Can you hurry up? I want to see that fucking mountain someday!" The shorter huffed and got up to catch up with the taller one, "Psh, you'll thank me later. I'm 100% sure these will help us later, some shape or form!" Tommy rolled his eyes, "I know I know but you don't need to pick EVERY single one of them, how are you even going to keep all of them alive?" Tubbo smirked and showed a little powder he had in his hands, "With magic powder of course!" Tommy stared at the powder then eyed Tubbo until finally, he started cackling, "Yeah 'magic powder' First of all, very specific, and second of all that sounds awful out of context" Which resulted in Tubbo joining him in laughter and playfully smacking his shoulder, "Alright sure, big man".

It wasn't necessarily cold but the cold wind sometimes brushes their face leaving them with tiny shivers from time to time, their bandannas not really keeping their necks warm. Tubbo wore a red bandanna and Tommy a green one. Originally he wore the red one and Tubbo the green one but one day they swapped them as a gift for one another. Even if they would be separated a piece of the other would follow the other brother. The bandannas were important for both of them and they would always be seen with them. Tommy also owned two music discs that he always played on top of a bench that was close to their house. He got his Cat music disc from Phil and Mellohi from Wilbur and both of the discs were the world to him. He would rarely see Phil since he lived far away and always played the given disc at the family table whenever the old man decided to pop in for a visit. The whole family was always there... except Wilbur. The whole group seemed to sense why but they pretended not to know anything because they didn't want to upset Philza.

The brothers kept normally chitchatting until they saw a huge river. The flow was very quick and it would be really dangerous to fall in it since they both knew it lead to a huge waterfall but fortunately there were huge rocks that looked traveler-friendly enough. With a bunch of leaps and jumps they could easily cross it but what caught their eyes was an old-looking necklace, stuck on one of the big rock's sharp side. It wasn't just any necklace because as soon as they approached it they noticed that it was made of gold AND had an ender eye on the middle. Endereyes were extremely rare since they shined in the dark, plus he had heard from an old man that visited L'manburg quite often as his end stop for his travels that to gain an endereye you would need to kill a flaming monster named "Blaze" in another dimension! He didn't know much about the other dimension or about the monsters skulking around in there because there were no books made about it and he knows that because Tubbo's a reader nerd and he always bombs him with information about stuff. He would make sure to be the first to write about that... and make a looot of money from it, can't forget the 'cha-ching'.

Tommy's eyes instantly glimmered with the thought of 'I can sell this!' and he dashed towards the river without saying or even thinking anything. His legs were carrying him on autopilot and he heard Tubbo scream, "WAIT!!" but it was too late. As he had already jumped towards the big rock happened the moment when he noticed that it had a VERY slimy and slippery top on the side. His right leg managed to land but the left one landed on the very slippery part and he fell to the river. The water instantly started forcefully pulling the poor boy away from the rocks and pushing him down. Water went inside his mouth causing him to cough violently when he got back up to the surface. The temperature of the water was also really freezing since it came from far away from the snowy mountains. He was basically in a water full of ice cubes. Luckily Wilbur had taught him what to do in situations like this so he grabbed the second rock with all his might but it was really tiring since the flow wasn't going anywhere. It kept slapping him in the face so it was also hard to keep eyes open.

The moobloom hybrid ran as quick as he could with his short legs to his brother's side and searched for rope in his backpack, "HOLD ON TOMMY, I HAVE ROPE WITH ME!!" He grabbed the rope and threw it towards Tommy who barely caught it in his hands. "I'm going to pull in, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!", and the brunette pulled with all his strength while Tommy splashed towards the ground. After a successful savior mission, both of them were panting on the ground. They had already walked a root-filled spruce forest for who knows how long and now they are put into a nightmare fitness test that's called 'Save your brother or he fucking dies!'. Tommy made a mental note to never jump towards rocks in a river ever again. He was now in uncomfortable soggy clothes and the wind was practically dying with laughter as it whipped Tommy with its cold hands. Tubbo on the other hand looked scarily grim as he got up from the ground and gave Tommy the meanest soul-piercing look. "This is the second time you have gotten either both of us or yourself in danger AND IT'S JUST THE SECOND DAY!! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SURVIVE LONGER IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE ON THE SECOND DAY?!!?" The moobloom fumed, he rarely snaps since he has really repressed anger but boy when he did, it feels like even the god would quiet down and apologize. Tommy felt really guilty, Tubbo's yelling is like an angry parent's yelling so it made him feel shitty until he noticed something with a chain poking his leg. 

It was the necklace and he grinned through Tubbo's rant which made the hybrid even angrier but instantly quiet down when the blonde showed what was hanging from his hand. "Would you forgive me if I bought you candy with the coins we are going to make from this bad boy?" The hybrid who had a huge sweet tooth for anything sweet instantly tried to cover up his excitement. They rarely got any candy from anywhere because Wilbur thought it was garbage or as he would call it 'a waste of money', okay Mr. Fun guy. Tubbo finally mumbled after looking at the necklace a while, "Mmmmmnnnnoo- yes, sure. Apology accepted but-" He grabbed Tommy's shoulders with both hands, "-If you do that again, I'm going to fucking lose it." and gave a cold look that then turned into a smiling one as he let go of the taller's shoulders. An achoo made Tubbo turn around again and then remembering the other being in soaking wet clothes. He let out a dramatic groan as he gave their last and only spare clothes from his brown backpack for the small trip. 

* * *

Finally, after a while they continued the journey towards the mountains, this time being careful around the river. The mountains were now pretty much in from to of them and they really weren't as huge as they thought, what was interesting however was the cave opening in front of them. Tubbo had an excited grin on his face as they approached the entrance. There was a very old rusty sign on top of the entrance that said 'The Raining mines' with broken lettering. It was nearly readable and the sign looked like it was ready to pass away the second somebody touched it. "Boy, nobody's been here for a long fucking time," Tommy blurted out without a second thought, Tubbo nodded and threw him a torch, "Get ready it's going to be dark". Tommy lit the torch, "Oh shit we got a Sherlock Holmes over here" which earned him a playful push from the other. The small tapping sound from their feet entered the cave as they went deeper. It was a normal cave at first that went deeper down with a wooden staircase that creaked with each step. He wondered when this was last used until they noticed one of the stair pieces missing. "Get ready we might meet some buddies down here," Tommy said drawing his sword out with a slight sound. Tubbo loaded his crossbow and pulled his sword out too. His ears went to hyper-sensitive mode, instantly snapping to different directions that made even the tiniest sound. The weird part was that they hadn't encountered any monsters yet, sure there were bats here and there but no skeletons no zombies, or knee-sized hairy spiders that would climb in walls and jump on your back. God, he had shivers just thinking about them, the thought of just being jumped by a large bug with hairy legs, blood-red eyes, and poisonous teeth? Hell to the no.

The end of the stairs was reached and the dusty air of the mines filled their lungs which made Tubbo slightly cough. They had to be careful because this place felt like it could collapse on them so they had to make as little sound as possible. They approached the deadly quiet and abandoned mineshaft that had multiple tunnels already dug and chests filled with a cobweb on the sides of them. There were wooden pillars holding the place and there were also minecarts with coal in them. Tubbo instantly took out his small bag and started collecting the coal out of the minecarts. It would help the fire to stay alive later. Tommy just shrugged as his brother was getting his hands dirty by the coal and decided to open some of the chests. There were just papers filled with super old cursive writing that he could not bother to try to read since he had slept through the calligraphy class completely. One thing he found interesting was a picture of a trio holding pickaxes. He tried to clean the picture on top of the faces but it was no effort, one of the three had black hair with a headband and the shortest had brown hair. The one in the middle was nearly completely blurred out and he couldn't see any shape on his face. He flipped the picture and on the back, it read 'Dream Team' even though the letters had almost faded already. He raised his other eyebrow in amusement and put the picture back. "Find anything good Tubbo?" He asked the shorter who had also started going through chests. "Mmmm, nope." He then proceeds to hear a gagging noise as the hybrid accidentally opened a chest that had at least years old zombie meat in it. The smell of undead made Tommy also feel sick, it just smelled so awful. Tubbo quickly closed the chest while holding his nose and sighed, "Wanna continue to go deeper?" The taller boy nodded. 

Both of the boys walked and saw a pile of books laying on the ground. Tubbo picked one of them and sniffed it, his tail wagged in interest, "Tommy, these books have been brushed by magic. They are not enchanted but we might find enchanted books if we look around hard enough." More things to sell! They also saw a lot of cobwebs everywhere and Tommy was starting to get annoyed by the amount of time he had repeatedly walked into one. Tubbo smirked to himself, finally something his shortness was good for. Tommy decided to go first and cut the spiderwebs that were starting to get concernedly thick. Something suddenly brushed Tubbo's neck which caused the shorter jump and trip on a small stone. He tried to cover the trip by grabbing anything and he successfully did grab something. The bad news was that it was a weak lever hidden by cobweb and was broken by the sudden weight on it. The ground under them opened and both of the boys fell onto a slide that slid them deeper into the cave. To the point where they just wanted to go back. Both of the boys let out a high-pitched scream and held each other as they embraced themselves for the crash. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is completely allowed! :)  
> \---  
> Follow me on Instagram: @ Skelly_xx (Also if you ever make fanart, please tag me!!)  
> Also, this work will be continued (I don't know if it shows that it's 'done' but I swear it's not lmfao)


End file.
